Tye Died
by Dr. Monster
Summary: What ever happend to James's lucky white v neck? Well your about to find out. WARNING CONTAINS RANDOMNESS AND FLUFF


**I don't own BTR but my plain is coming together quite nicely! **

**James pov**

After Kendall, Logan and Carlos ruined my lucky white v-neck in the studio with fruit water. We decided to head home for the day. Well more like we had a race back to the apartment. Logan was ahead of us by about 20 feet (he got bulled a lot in school). As the guys ran ahead I saw a clothing store and knowing me I just had to stop in and look around for a bit so I let them run ahead. After looking around for a minute I saw the most awesome black shirt that had skulls wrapped in chains and I just had to get it so I grabbed it and ran to the check out to pay for it. I realized that I could do some thing with my lucky v-neck after all so I went out and saw just what I needed.

_**Back in the apartment, 30 minutes later…**_

I held the shirt in my hands admiring my handy work. As I set the shirt down on the counter I heard the front door open and slam shut. I turned around to see a very mad Katie. I went in to panic mode and shoved the shirt off the counter to the ground. I really hope she didn't see that, by the looks of it she didn't (thank goodness). So being the awesome guy I am I asked her what was wrong.

"What's the matter Katie?" Katie just glared and turned to me. I flinched away (hey I'm not a wimp but she is a scary 10 year old!). but then I just gave her a look telling her to 'fess up' so she sighed and said

"Mom keeps trying to make me a 'girly girl' and take me shopping" when she said that I just picked her up and hugged her (I had to pick her up cause I'm so tall and she's so short). I know how much she doesn't like shopping so I just had to hug her. I knew she was grinning behind my back, because she so has a huge crush on me. After a minute I set her down and she just grinned up at me and said

"Thanks James, your really sweet." I just smiled at her until she went to her room. I turned around and went over to the shirt and picked it up to see if it's ok or not. It was fine so I set it down on the counter top to dry off. I turned on the TV to 'America's Next Top Model' my favorite show and watched that for an hour. When it went off I got up off the couch to check on the shirt. It was finally dry so I folded it up and put it in the light blue bag I had prepared. I picked it up and knocked on Katie's bedroom door and then opened the door to see Katie lying on her bed writing in her pink fuzzy diary. She looked up.

"What are you doing James?" She asked with the cutest confused face. I just turned a little red, and held out the blue bag. She stood up and walked over to me, taking the bag from me. I grinned at her and said

"Its okay open it. It's really special to me, but I want you to have it." Katie grinned and nodded as she open the bag and pulled out the shirt. She gasped when she saw it.

"James why are you giving me your lucky white v neck? And why is it tie died!" Katie exclaimed. I just smiled at her and said

"Because it was ruined by fruit water and I know how much you love tie die so I just tie died my shirt. And I just wanted to give it to you because you believed in me from the start, and you're the only little sister I have, and I love you!" after I got done with my mini speech. I looked over to Katie to see how she would react, she looked up to me with her big watery brown eyes and she turned around and climbed on to her bed and stood up on it, and then she jumped on me hugging me. She just held on to me and let a few tears fall. I panicked at why she was crying. Katie just shushed me and said

"Its happy tears. Thank you James, I love you too." We just hugged for a few minutes before she jumped down off of me. Katie said

"This is the best present I have gotten in a long time." I thought that was weird because Kendall gives her a present every week, just because he loves her that much. So I asked her

"What about the presents Kendall gives you every week?" she just smiled gently and said

"Those aren't as personal as this one." That's a good point I thought. So we just smiled at each other before I said I had to go and left. As I walked away I just was thinking _I will never love any one as much as I love Katie_ ****

Okay I hoped **you liked my story as all ways please review, because for my last story I got 127 readers and only 5 reviews so I will leave you with that. **


End file.
